The Shadows
by Tsukuyomi'sBloodyBlossom
Summary: Bella is a very famous assassin. Jasper is her long lost love. The Cullens move into town and everything seens fine until Edward shows up with Alice. Bella is on edge from the moment they arrive. There's something she's not telling the Cullens.B/J A/E OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll this is just an idea i had for a while and decided it was time to write it all down. i hope you like it. enjoy.

I DO NOT own anything.

* * *

I was silently stalking my prey, waiting for one wrong move on his part then it would be all over. Every muscle in my body was tensed for the attack. He turned his back on me for a split second and that's when I rocketed out of the shadows and was on top of him in a second. He was shocked for the moment and I wasn't stupid enough to think he would stay that way long. I slammed my fist into his face and my knee into his gut then jumped up and got prepared for his attack. He wasn't on the ground for very long before he was flying at me at with blinding speed intent on inflicting as much or more pain then I inflicted on him. I knew I had to get this job done fast before his guard got here. I prefer to call them his entourage full of sluts and queers but whatever floats your boat. I was pulled out of my thought when he got to close and nicked me with his sword on my arm. We jumped apart to dance the dance of death one more time.

"What are you to scared to come at me when my back isn't turned" he cooed vehemently trying to get me to lose my cool and come at him in a rage. I laughed out loud at this thought, which he took the wrong way of course and growled at me dangerously. I decided we wasted enough time talking- well he did anyway- and I started to move in all different directions to confuse him. I came up right behind him smirked to my self when he turned so fast I almost couldn't see his movement. He jabbed his sword as he turned and caught me just under my ribcage before I had time to avoid it all together. I jumped back about one hundred yards away holding the gaping wound in my torso landing in a half crouch on one knee. He smirked and yelled out for his guards. I almost didn't hear him yell out because I was half blacked out already. I stood up the best I could which wasn't a smart idea when I wavered and almost fell over. He started running at me and before I could react properly he was standing in front of me.

"Well it looks like you're not worth calling my guards over after all" he laughed out. His guard arrived shortly after his triumphant statement. I smirked so small he wouldn't see. He thought I was going down without a fight. HAH, he was going to be sadly mistaken. I pulled out my hidden dagger and jammed it into his stomach and ripped it all the way across before he stumbled back. His guard was coming at us at top speed so I decided it was my time to get the hell out of dodge.

I turned and ran as fast as I could considering the whole in my ribcage. I was counting on all of his guards stopping to help him because I knew there was no way I was going to be able to out run them. I ran like a bat out of hell for probably thirty minutes before I collapsed by a river. I was starting to black out again when I heard voices. I made myself stay awake to see who it was. I looked up to see a blurry golden haired man above me before everything went black. OH SHIT was my last thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to people whispering something about having to move to a new place when they just got settled in. I cracked my eyes open and looked to the left where the voices were coming from I identified the blond man that I saw before I blacked out but there was two other men and two other women standing there with him. I'm guessing these people were the other voices I heard. I moved a little bit and groaned from the pain in my stomach. I heard footsteps and then I saw the blond man again. He was hovering over me with a relieved and worried expression on his face.

"Please don't move I just got your bandages replaced" He stressed to me. I just groaned in response and layed still.

"Oh by the way I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen" He said with a very charming smile. I nodded my head and closed my eyes and tried to relax but I could feel the nervous tension in the air and my body automatically responded by being so tense you would think I was a statue.

"What's your name" He asked trying to get a response out of me beside just a groan. I was contemplating on whether to tell him my actual name or one of my fake aliases.

_If he helped you do you think he is trying to get information out of you? _The personal side of me said but my logical side was telling me different. I guess I was silent to long because I heard someone clear their throat.

"My names Bella" I said hoarsely before coughing. _What the hell was that Bella now they know your real name_! I scolded myself. But a part of me was saying that I could trust these people so I just decided to go with it. I very slowly sat up to inspect my surroundings. It was very very painful but I've had worse. The doctor's hands were everywhere at once and nowhere I think he was trying to help but didn't know if touching me would help.

"Easy Bella. Take it easy. Not to fast. Please Bella slowly" He kept repeating over and over like it was a new chant that was in. I finally sat up all the way and the world would not be still.

"Bella are you trying kill yourself or are you just trying to kill me by making me have a heart attack" He said sounding more stressed with every word. I just stared at him trying to only see one of him and not three. I reached out to him and grabbed his arm and the world slowly straightened out. When I finally got a good look at him I was stunned at what I saw. A vampire, a very gorgeous vampire. Well I know that every vampire is gorgeous but his eyes were so shockingly golden. He must have noticed me staring at him like an idiot because he started to cough trying to hide his amusement.

"I'm sorry it's I'm just not used to seeing a vampire with golden eyes" I said nonchalantly. Now it was his turn to stare at me like and idiot.

"Oh right I forgot ya'll aren't used to people knowing about you. Well don't worry I won't tell anyone. Not like it would matter all the people I know already know all about you vamps" I said my Texan accent coming out. He recovered momentarily and smiled.

"Well Bella I can't say I'm not relieved it saves us all the awkward moments. That being said I want to introduce you to my family. Bella this is my wife Esme, my daughter Rosalie, her husband Emmett, and this is my son Jas-

"Jasper" I finished for him. They were all looking at me now with strange looks on their faces. Jasper however walked over to me like he was in a daze and very slowly reached out to touch my face. The moment his hand made contact with my face I quietly moaned and leaned into his hand. That took him out of his dazed state in a heartbeat and his hands and lips were all over my face. When he paused his assault we just stared at each other like we'd just seen each other for the first time in one hundred years. Which was true.

"Bella. Oh my god it's really you" he said quietly while very gently wrapping me in a hug that seemed to last forever. I just buried my face in his chest and snaked my arms around his waist and sighed.

"Oh Jasper I thought I'd lost you forever" I mumbled into his chest. We both sighed and sat in comfortable silence until someone very loudly cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment but would mind explaining to us how you both know each other." Carlisle said politely. Jasper and I pulled away from each other and looked at the very curious crowd.

"Jasper is my mate" I blurted out without thinking AGAIN. I froze and slowly turned to Jasper to see he had a huge smile on his face. With hearing this Jasper started kissing me everywhere again with softly rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

"Well I'm glad you have finally admitted it out loud" He said with a very cocky smirk on his face. I just smiled and shook my head at his antics.

"Ok so Jasper and Bella are lost and found mates" Emmett said contemplating what he said for a moment.

"COOL. Now Jazzy doesn't have to act like an emo kid anymore" Emmett burst out in his childish way. I instantly tensed for an attack at his loud uproar jerking away from Jasper and staggered against the wall crouched and ready for the attack. Jasper slowly walked over to me with his hands raised in an unthreatening way.

"Bella its ok nobody here is going to attack you. You can calm down it's just me" He said trying to soothe me. My brain registered that Emmett was no longer a threat so I relaxed and fell into Jasper as my vision started to black out again. I heard Carlisle yell something to Jasper and felt a quick wind followed by a cold slab on my back. Jasper stood over me looking worried and anxious.

"Bella just relax Carlisle will fix it." He said then whipped his head toward Carlisle and started growling at him.

"Bella I need to stay awake ok don't close your eyes on me Bella. No Bella look at me. LOOK AT ME BELLA" He roared the last part before everything went black.

* * *

Well there you go. i hope you liked it. please review. if you don't i won't know if you liked it. I'll try and get chappie 2 up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chappie 2. hope u like it.

I DO NOT own anything except DAVID WEAVER

* * *

Jasper POV

Carlisle said the chances of Bella waking up if she went to sleep was very slim and when she passed out I was absolutely freaking out. I was yelling at Carlisle to do something.

"Carlisle please do something anything I can't lose her now" I said while staring at Bella.

"Jasper I'm doing everything I can. You know that. I can't bite her Jasper she's not human" He said without looking up from Bella. I froze at this. She looked human but now that I really smelled her, her scent was off but just a little bit. If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have noticed it. She smelled like a cat. Oh my god Bella's a shifter.

"Carlisle I thought it was only legends I never thought they were real" I said shocked.

"Well Jasper we vampires are real so why not shifter's to" He said calmly. I was getting pissed.

"Carlisle how the fucking hell can you be calm when you said yourself she's probably not ganna wake up." I hissed at him. He only smiled and walked up to me put his hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Jasper I've only worked with humans injuries I thought Bella was human at the time and concluded the worst. But now that I've checked her she is fine. Her body apparently heals remarkably fast. Look at her son she is already healing." He said then we both looked at Bella. I was calming down just by looking at her. I walked over to her and saw the whole started to heal. I sat down by Bella and held her hand and kissed it softly. Carlisle put a bandage on her side before I heard him leave the room quietly and went down the stairs to the other's that apparently slipped out while I was yelling at Carlisle. I have to apologize to him later.

"Bella please wake up soon. I just got you back I can't lose you. When I thought you were gone forever Bella I lost it for months." I said my head on her hand that I was holding. I sat like that for hours until I heard the door open again and I automatically started growling at the intruder.

"Easy Jasper it's just me I only came to check her wounds" Carlisle said gently. He walked over to her and removed the once white bandage and gasped I jumped up immediately to see what caused him to gasp. I look over her body to her other side and saw that her side was completely healed expect for a big scar that looked years old rather than just hours old. I heard Bella moan and my eyes shot up to hers just in time to see her big chocolate orbs open.

"Bella thank god. You gave us quit a scare." Carlisle said as he exhaled his breath. She slightly smiled and nodded. She turned her eyes on me and her eyes filled with tears.

"Bella shh it's ok please don't cry my love" I said while gently wiping her falling tears away.

"Jasper I thought you were a dream. I love you so much" She said her voice cracking at the end. I smiled a real smile for the first time since I lost her.

"It's ok darlin. How are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm fine now I just needed time to heal. Cool huh Jazz how my body heals now" she said while sitting up perfectly.

"Yeah it's very cool" I said jokingly. She just smiled as I bent down to kiss her. We both moaned at the contact. We broke apart after a few minutes and she stood up and grabbed my hand. I smiled at this.

"Well Bella I'm glad you're okay. But would you and Jasper mind coming down stairs and explaining in detail about you past together" He said happily. I looked at her to get her approval she just smiled and nodded. We followed Carlisle down the stairs hand in hand as we went to sit in the loveseat. I sat down and pulled her with me and she plopped down on my lap. She smiled and kissed me before sighing and turning to everyone with guarded eyes.

"Its ok babe you can tell us anything" I said encouraging her.

"WAIT. Before we start exchanging our pasts I want to say Bella I'm sorry for scaring you" Emmett said sincerely. She nodded at him letting him know she wasn't mad and she accepted his apology.

"Jasper and I were knew each other when we were both human. We were next door neighbors. Well as close as you can get to next door neighbors considering both our family's ranches were pretty fare apart. Our parents grew up together and were good friends" she sighed remembering our human past. "Well anyway we grew up as close friends but as we got older our relationship developed into something bigger. We would always meet under a big oak tree at noon when we were supposed to be taking our lunch break. One day when I went to meet Jasper under our tree he was pacing around the tree. I immediately was very worried and concerned because never had I seen Jasper act like this. We were now eighteen and of marrying age. I walked up to Jasper and asked him what was wrong he just stared at me for a while then hug me close. He fell down on one knee and proposed to me and I accepted happily. We sat in blissful silence for a while. He said we had to get married before he left. Naturally I was wondering where he was going and I asked. He just blurted out that he was joining the army I sat there stunned at what he had just said. We got married a week later and was happy. He left that following Monday and I cried for hours after we had said our goodbyes for the last time. His mother and father were heartbroken after he left. Months after Jasper left there was this new man that came into town." I started to growl when she told me this. She just smiled and patted my arm soothingly.

"He was very handsome and very charming. My parent's instantly liked him. His name was David Weaver. He said he was coming down from his father's ranch in Montana and was looking to settle down here. He invited my family over to the ranch he bought over on the other side of the county. That night we went over to his house. It was very beautiful with a very big house made for a family. He showed his interest in me that night my parent's were so happy. He was wealthy and handsome and wanted children what more could you want in a man my father had told me after we had gotten home from David. I was still very much in love with Jasper and told him that. He got upset and said that Jasper wasn't coming back but he would give me a month before he would give David his blessing in courting me." I jumped up and Bella just about fell on her ass with my quick movements. She stood up and stared at me with that I'm ganna kick your ass look. But I was mad I didn't care.

"Your father would just give you away without even you approving or I don't know the fact that you were married" I hissed in her face. She just sighed and nodded her head. Now I was starting to see red.

"How could he do that? Just give you away to the first guy that comes along" I was getting loud.

"Jasper please he just wanted what was best for me. Now are you ganna sit down and let me finish or do you want to continue on your escapade" She said calmly while walking up to me and giving me a hug and kissing me. I relaxed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella I just can't see your father doing that to you" I said quietly to her. She just kissed me and sat on my lap again.

"Well the month passed and David said he only wanted to be friends and see how things went. He was the perfect gentleman for the first four months. On June seventeenth I got a letter in the mail saying that Jasper Whitlock was missing and then pronounced dead after the search. I was completely broken. I went and told my parents and they were understanding. David came that night and I told him to and he took it very good and just held me as I cried. Months later he started courting me and we took it slow. A year later he proposed and I accepted. We were set to get married that following May. Everything was going fine until one night I went for a walk by myself. I started feeling nervous so I decided since I was close to David's I would go to his place for a while. I had just turned down his road when something shot out of the bushes I thought it was a bear it was so big and powerful. I bit me on my arm and then the back of my neck before I blacked out. I later found out it was a shape shifting cougar. That's why I can turn into felines big or small. I woke up in someone's house and it turned out to be David's house. He told me what I was and that he was the one to change me and said that since he changed me he was my master and I was to act like it. My parent's never suspected a thing. We got married and it only got worse he would come home drunk from his job beat me and then rape me. I told him that one day and he said I was his wife and he could do whatever he wanted with me. Two years passed like this until one day I found out that I was pregnant. I was so happy even though it was David's and not Jasper's I was still happy I was ganna be a mama. I told David that night and to my surprise he got really angry and hit my in the stomach over and over and over until I passed out. I woke up in the hospital with my parent's and David. He told me the doctor said I lost the baby and would probably not be able to have another one." Bella was bawling into my chest and Rose and Esme were dry sobbing into Carlisle and Emmett. We shushed our mates and Rose and Esme got up and hugged Bella before sitting back down and waiting for her to continue.

"After I got home I was depressed David was getting madder at me as the days went by. One night after I had gotten out of the shower he came up behind me and raped me repeatedly. I finally snapped when he told me that I wasn't even working right. Like I was some kind of machine that was malfunctioning. I killed him that next night set the house on fire and left without looking back. I've been on my own since then. That's my story" She said sighing as she finished her story. I could felt every single emotion she had during that time and now it was heartbreaking. I could tell Rose and her were going to be the best of friends since their history was similar.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. If I had never of left none of it would have happened. We would have had babies and got old and grey together and watched our children and grandchildren grow up and start a life" I said.

"No Jasper don't blame yourself none of this is your fault. You were just trying to be a good man and serve your country. You would have never known what happened to me" she said while trying to soothe me. We all shared our pasts with her and like I thought she and Rose were very close after telling each other their pasts. Bella was starting to get tired so we excused our selves and I took her up to our room and laid her on my bed.

"Sleep my love your safe now. You'll never have to worry about anything anymore" I cooed to her. She smiled and yawned and then was asleep in no time. I lay there next to her for hours and just stared at her until I heard Carlisle call me from downstairs. I slowly got up and looked back at her as I walked out the door and smiled at her. She was here. She was alive. She was mine.

"Yes Carlisle" I asked as I got downstairs. The look on his face set me on edge immediately. I tensed and waited for him to speak.

"Jasper she never told us how she got the way she was when we found her by the river" he said worriedly.

"I'll ask her later Carlisle but she already told us so much I don't want to push it. I won't lose her Carlisle I just got her back" I said while setting my jaw roughly. He just nodded and I turned to go back up to Bella when he spoke again.

"Edward called he and Alice are coming sometime next week or the week after that" He told me while wrapping his arms around Esme and putting his chin on her shoulder. I nodded again and headed back up the stairs to Bella. I opened the door to find the bed empty.

"Bella where are you" I called out to her. I heard the toilet to my bathroom flush the sink turn on then off and Bella walk out looking very sleepy but very sexy. She smiled walked up to me wrapped me in a hug and pulled towards the bed. She pulled of her shirt which left her in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Make love to me Jasper" she purred into my ear. That was the start of a very long sleepless night.

* * *

Well there you go. Please i can't make the chapter better if you don't review. plus i love ne kind of review.


	3. Chapter 3

i'm so so so sorry for not updating in forever but i've been extremely busy. anyway this is just a explanatory chapter and everything. hope you like it.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Bella POV

I awoke to Jasper caressing my face and whisper I love you's in my ear. I smiled and rolled over and curled into his side. We stayed like this for a couple minutes before either of us decided to move.

"Bella my love how did you get like you were when we found you" he questioned lightly. I froze and tensed. I really didn't want to tell him this he would hate me and throw me out. I defiantly could not handle Jasper leaving me. He noticed my tensed postured and sighed and sat up. I couldn't even look at him he was really ganna leave me. I was starting to freak out but my training kicked in and I became an emotionless stone. I sat up as well and faced him. I saw him flinch at my expressionless face and it killed me to see him do that but I never showed it.

"Bella I'm not ganna judge you no matter what you did or still do because believe me my past with Maria is not something I'm proud of" he said matter of factly. I was not expecting him to say that and my mask faltered and he didn't miss that. He crawled over to me and hugged me almost as hard as he could willing me to feel the love he felt for me. He layed his head in my lap and my fingers automatically found his hair and started to comb through his thick golden locks. We sat like that for a while until I finally decided to say something.

"I was on my own for almost two years until one day I was hunting in Africa and I carelessly angered a water buffalo. Before I could move out of the way the buffalo stabbed me through my stomach and almost trampled me to death. I was still a young shifter and I hadn't quite mastered the art of dodging angry animals. I crawled back to the cave I was staying at at the time and I passed out from blood loss. I woke up similar to the way I woke up to you guys. Everyone was around me whispering and saying something in a language I didn't understand. I found out later it was the assassin language so if we were ever caught we could talk and the captors wouldn't know what we were saying." I grimaced at the memory of that recovery before continuing.

"Anyway I woke up in my human form in leather and deer hide clothes. Once I was fully aware they explained to me who they were and they offered me to join them. I had no one for two years and I gladly accepted. They trained me and turned me into an assassin. I remember my first mission was to take out some rich guy that disrespected the African Tribe. He apparently thought that stealing some of their most prized possessions was ok." I stopped and looked at Jasper because the look he was given me was the most funny expression i've ever seen in his face.

"What is it my love" I questioned.

"Nothin darlin, I was just wonderin what their most prized possessions were" he said. I looked at him with that your kiddin me look. He just laughed and shrugged.

"Their women and children" I said obviously. He laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah if someone ever took you away from me I would kill them to. But how did the men not keep him from getting them in the first place" he said.

"The man I was huntin down drugged the men's food with some kind of special drug that only worked and certain people and apparently he decided to target the men. So when the men woke up extremely pissed I might add they came and found us and said they wanted their women and children back. So the shifter's thought this would be a good first mission for me and my partner. We set off to find him and it didn't take long to find him and some of the women and children but he sold the others into the slave trade. So my partner killed him and took the women and children back to the men. I stayed behind to try and locate the others. My partner said he would be back as soon as he returned the women and children and I was not to do anything stupid." I was completely lost in the memories of my partner and I's missions. Jasper started shaking me before I finally came back.

"Baby are you ok" he asked worriedly. I sighed and nodded.

"That's a whole other story Jasper" I said sadly. He kept the worried look on his face but just nodded and put his head back in my lap.

"After my partner left I kept digging and waiting and watching until one day I caught a lead and had to leave a note for my partner at the cottage we were staying at and then I followed the slave wagon out south of town. I jumped from tree to tree and always stayed hidden waiting for then to stop for the night. When they finally stopped I saw how bad of a condition the women were in and knew I had to act fast. So I waited until the men fell asleep and when they did I got the women and children out and got them to a safe place and told then not to leave and stay hidden till I can get back to them. I woke the sorry basturds up by lighting their campsite on fire and then once they were all up I decided to be dramatic and walk through most of the flames and take them to their death." I laughed and shook my.

"I was a bit dramatic back then anyway" Jasper laughed at me and continued to listen.

"I killed them all fairly quickly and went back for the women and children. They all stayed exactly where I told them to and we packed up and left to go back to Africa. I returned the women and children back and the African Tribe stills considers me a hero" I finished up quickly before telling him I was going to go eat lunch. We walked down the stairs hand in hand quit content to stay like that forever but needed to go hunt.

"So Jasper do you want to see your mate hunt" I teased and watched as his eyes considerably darkened. I laughed and grabbed his hand and raced out the back door and jumped the river and took off to find a suitable meal for the both of us. I shifted into a black panther to stay hidden easier than most other big felines would. Jasper gave me the go ahead to go first saying he wasn't that hungry but I knew he only wanted to watch me. By the time I was finished with my deer and looked up at Jasper his eyes where black with lust and hunger. I shifted back to my half way form so I could talk.

"Jasper go hunt" was all I said before he disappeared and was back with shining golden eyes within minutes of me saying that. He sauntered up to me obviously trying to seduce me and kissed me full on the lips. I gave in almost immediately and jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He was going to take my shirt off when the leaves rustled and we both broke apart and crouched ready for the fight. Jasper stepped in front of me and crouched down even lower and started to growl. I stepped out from behind him and shifted into a lioness so I would be able to have more power behind me. We waited for about three seconds before two vampires I had never seen stepped out from behind the trees with their hands raised in a submissive gesture.

"Jasper it's just Alice and I. It's ok we mean you and your mate no harm" The unidentified male announced. Jasper seemed to know who they were and that they really did mean us no harm because he rose out of his crouching state and walked up to them both.

"Right sorry Edward I'm still a little protective around her" he said laughingly.

"No problem I know exactly what you mean" the man apparently known as Edward said while looking back at his mate.

"Well Jasper would you mind introducing us or not" the female asked. Jasper looked back at me but I remained in my lioness form still thinking they were going to attack.

"Bella my love their not here to hurt us you can change back" Jasper spoke quietly to me. I contemplated the idea for a minute longer scrutinizing the onlookers critically before decided to shift to my half way form in case I needed to change quickly but still I could kill them both in my half way form if the need arose.

"Bella this is my brother Edward and my sister Alice. Edward, Alice this is my amazing mate Bella" Jasper said pointing at us accordingly. I just nodded my head at them and waited.

"Bella it is so nice to meet you. Finally Jasper's not the odd man out anymore" Alice said dancing up to me and hugging me. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eyes laugh and roll his eyes at his sister.

"Well thanks Alice. I love you to" Jasper teased while ruffling her spiked hair. She jumped out of his grasp and punched him in the arm playfully. I watched the exchange carefully if she hurt Jasper she was ganna regret ever meeting me. But Jasper just shrugged it off and walked back over to me. Vampires are so much different from shape shifters it ridiculous. If one of us ever hit another ones mate they would have been in line for the death penalty by the offended shifter's mate.

"Excuse my mate's silliness Bella. It's very nice to meet you" Edward walked up and shook my hand. I forced a smile and nodded not wanting to upset Jasper. I was still in my half way form all the way back to the house. I was still hesitant to be in my human form with so many vampires around even though I knew they weren't here to fight. My training however did not permit me to be so relaxed and calm as everyone else seemed to be. My tail swished back and forth nervously waiting for some little disagreement and then the shit would hit the fan. I sat on the edge of the end couch closest to the door already planning my escape. Jasper seemed so happy and relaxed that his whole family was here he didn't notice how uncomfortable was.

"Jasper I need to hunt" I said before I bolted for the door and was over the river all within seconds of leaving the couch. I was already in my panther form and running for Canada with all my speed to take out my frustration on some angry male moose. I was on my fifth moose when I heard Jasper approaching fast. I finished of the moose before turning and waiting for him to come find me. He broke through the trees with a very scary look on his face I would have been scared if I wasn't already so strung out with my tense emotions. He looked around the clearing until he spotted me and was standing I front of me in a second.

"Bella where the hell have you been it started raining in Washington and I lost your scent until I hit Canada. You scared me half to death don't ever do that again. What the hell where you thinking" Jasper spat out clearly pissed off.

"Well if you have paid any attention to your MATE then you would have noticed how uncomfortable I was. I figured that you love your family and you wouldn't have wanted me to massacre them all" I yelled in his face before turning on my heel and started to walk off before I did something I would regret. Jasper grabbed my elbow and twirled me around grabbing my by the shoulders so I couldn't move.

"I was paying attention to you. I heard you say you needed to hunt so I let you go I figured you needed to do whatever shifter's do. But after seven hours and still no sign of you I decided I would see what you were doing and when I lost your scent I thought you left me and I freaked out. I'm sorry Bella" he said about to crumple at the thought of me leavin him.

"Jasper I'm sorry I snapped at you but I was really stressed out with that many vampires in such a small room. My training kept me from relaxing and every time one of you would laugh to loud I just about came undone. I can't sit happily with that many vampires and not be on edge Jasper I just physically can't" I explained softly. His hands slipped from my shoulder and wrapped me in a hug saying that he understood.

"Do you want to go back the whole family is worried about you and it's almost dawn so school is ganna be startin pretty soon" Jasper said releasing his hold on me only to grab my hand and intertwine our fingers. I just sighed and nodded.

"Jasper you do realize that I still have a career that I can't just leave without another word" He stiffened when I said this so apparently he hadn't thought about it.

"Bella you can't be serious you can't go back to them now that you have us. I don't want you to be away from me Bella and I sure as hell don't want you to get hurt again" he said stopping with a tug on my hand.

"Jasper I know this is hard for you but this is my life I can't just up and leave it. It's not something you do for a day and then decide ok I'm done with this lets move on to something else now. This is a lifetime commitment and I intend to hold up my end of the deal" I said trying to make him understand.

"How about you come to school with us and live with us and whenever the shifters need you you can go and do what you need to do. How does that sound" he replied confidently.

"That sounds really great actually but I want your word that whenever I leave on a mission you will let me leave and not try to keep tabs or follow me" I countered back. He pursed his lips but finally sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I'm serious Jasper I can't have you trying to check up on me. The people I track are the worst kind of people and I don't want you getting mixed up in it and getting us both killed ok" I finished with a steady look at Jasper. He only nodded again and we went back to walking. When we were almost to Seattle my phone buzzed. I took it out and looked at it before answering.

"Swan here. What's the orders Base" I waited for the orders to be said told them I'd look into it and hung up.

"Jeez Bella you sounded so scary professional it made me sweat just watching you. I'd sure hate to be on the other end of your wrath" Jasper teased while poking me in the ribs. I laughed and took his hand again.

We made it back to the house just as the sun finished rising and were about to the river when we heard something break in the house and somebody yelling. Jasper and I jumped the river at the same time and entered the house and came into the living room to see Emmett sitting on the couch with a pouty face with the TV crushed and on the other side of the room and then Edward with a very smug look on his face almost busting out laughing.

"What the hell happened" Jasper asked quickly. He looked at Emmett first and when he continued to sit in silence he turned to look at Edward.

"I beat Emmett at COD and he decided to break the TV while continuing to blame the TV for his failure" Edward said before busting out completing and fell on the floor laughing so hard. Jasper started to snicker quietly before looking at me to see my reaction. I was amused to say the least I never thought someone could get so into a video game and then break a perfectly innocent TV for one's own failure.

"So because Emmett lost a video game he broke the TV" I questioned lightly. I saw Emmett huff before getting up and storming up to his room most likely to find Rosalie to comfort his hurt pride. Jasper laughed again and nodded his head. Edward followed him up laughing all the way.

When Jasper and I sat down the family came down stairs dressed and ready for school including Alice and Edward.

"I won't be coming today" Jasper said while stroking my fur softly. I was still not ganna change back even though it wasn't as hard as it was before.

"That's what we figured so we already came up with a plan. Jasper's girlfriend came into town yesterday from Texas so since it's almost the end of the school year and since Jasper's a senior they excused you" Alice said happily before grabbing Edward's hand and walking out the door. Carlisle had already left for work so it was only Esme, Jasper, and I left at the house.

"So how does Alice and Edward go to school if they don't even live here" I asked in a whisper so relaxed since there were only two vampires in the house one being my mate and the other being his mother so I was absolutely content.

"They do live here they were just on an extended honeymoon when we found you. They had just got their vows renewed so they thought it would be a good idea to get away from school and us and have time by their selves. They told the school that her aunt died and she didn't want to go to the funeral alone so she took Edward with her" He finished laughing at what he just said. I cocked my eyebrow at him so he explained further.

"I laugh every time we come up with some random excuse to ditch school. The humans are just so damn gullible that they actually believe us" he laughed again.

"Well you are very good at convincing people do think that it is actually real. Jasper do you have a computer" I said changing the subject. He got up and disappeared up the stairs and then came back down with a laptop in his hands. Once he handed it to me I opened it up and went to my email to retrieve the new information on the man I was huntin.

I looked at the new information and just about jumped for joy at the sight. It had a picture of him layin in a hospital bed in his mansions infirmary with bandages wrapped around his midsection and looking like he was about to die. Now all I had to do was sneak in and pump him full of all kinds of different drugs and then my mission would be complete and then put in for secondary missions that would allow me to spend a lot of my time with Jasper and the rest of the family. I would have to finish it tonight because he would most likely not be in the infirmary tomorrow. Shifters are so fast healing that you can be on the verge of death one day and then the next your perfectly fine.

"Jasper babe I'm ganna have to go on a mission tonight but I'll be back by tomorrow morning or late afternoon ok" I said while logging out of my account shutting the computer and turning to look at him. He nodded but the look in his eyes told me he didn't like it on bit.

"Jasper I know you don't like it but I'll only be gone tonight then I won't have a mission for a while so that will give us time together" I said.

"Ok but I still don't like it" Esme walked in just as he finished saying she would go to the grocery store and buy some food for me. I nodded not having the heart to tell her that I probably wouldn't even eat any of it because I preferred fresh meat if you understand what I mean. I heard the front door close her car start up then the sound of the engine faded as she got further away.

"Jasper you can't tell anyone where I'm goin at night. It's absolutely crucial that they all stay in the dark about my mission's its bad enough they saw the wounds I had. If someone comes looking for me and they have any knowledge of me those people will not hesitate to torture ya'll to get the information they need. I hate the fact that even you know what I am and what I do. Jasper if anything happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself" I said holding back the tears at the thought of me losing Jasper again.

"Bella nothing is goin to happen to me. I'm just glad you trust me enough to tell me that you are an assassin" Jasper said happily. It's always like him to think of me and not himself. I smiled and hugged him. We layed around the house the rest of the day just talking and enjoying each other until everyone got home. I was preparing for my date with death but nobody but Jasper knew about it.

Once everyone was home I mainly stayed in our room and finished reading up on my client. I was dressed in my black stealth outfit when I walked down the stairs and into the living room to tell Jasper goodbye. I hugged and kissed him before telling the whole family that I was goin to take care of some shifter business and that I would be back sometime the next day. They nodded and said their goodbyes to me before Jasper and I walked to the back door.

"You come back to me you here missy" Jasper said using a old nickname when we were kids.

"I will my love I will" I said before kissing him one more time before disappearing into the night to finish a long overdue killing.

* * *

so that's it i hope ya'll enjoyed it. plz review so i know if u like it or not! i'll update as soon as i can! thanks for readin. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me this long to update but i've been busy. but here's chappie 4 more action. hope you like it

* * *

Jasper POV

Bella had just left the house and I was already starting to worry madly about her. I just sighed and went to sit in the loveseat I had just occupied before trying to focus on what the family was doing instead of running after Bella as fast as I could.

"Jasper man calm down Bella will be fine" Emmett tried to help even though I saw the worry in his eyes as well. I tried to muster a smile and nodded at him showing my appreciation at his tryin to console me. Because he knew if it was Rose doin all these things he would be out of his mind worried.

"I think I'm ganna go and read something" I said sulking up the stairs and trying to busy myself with anything that get my mind of Bella but I seemed absolutely nothing was working. So I decided huntin something was a good idea and jumped out my window and was off. I ran to Canada, which took all of 5 minutes seeing as I was running faster than I normally do. When I finished my 3rd deer and practically demolished the trees within a 2-mile radius I felt a presence behind me. I whipped around crouched and growled at the intruder except there was no intruder there anymore that I could sense. Was I losing my mind or what? I shrugged it off but kept on high alert just in case somebody was there. I finished up and headed back home and saw Carlisle standing just outside the back door. I paused on the far side of the river before jumping over it and running up to him.

"Is it Bella? Is she ok? Where is she? What happened?" I questioned quickly. He held up his hands for me to slow down.

"Bella's fine as far as I know. I just wanted to talk to you and see if you were ok," He said sincerely. I let out a big sigh thanking God that Bella was ok. I just smiled at him shaking my head declining his offer before heading up to our room to get a shower. _Wow this is really mine and Bella's room now! She really loves me! I finally have a mate! _I jumped out of the shower and put my basketball shorts and black wife beater on before sinking into my bed. I just sighed and rolled over to Bella's pillow to try and soak up her smell. I spent the whole night just laying there and thinking of Bella and what she was doing.

- Bella Pov-

After I left Jasper I went to my house Texas to get more weapons before heading off to Canada AGAIN to kill that slimy bastard. I decided just to go through Montana and completely avoid Washington knowing that I would want to go straight back to Jasper and not complete this mission and that was just not acceptable. I hit Canada around eleven at night cutting through the forest thinking of ways I was ganna kill the traitor. I was so lost in thought that I didn't smell Jasper until I was just about to come into his view. I froze immediately and masked my presence but not before Jasper felt my presence. I watched him whip around crouch and even growl at me! Oh that boy is ganna get a piece of my mind when I get back. I thought before I realized that he didn't know it was me and he was just defending himself against an unknown predator. I watched him carefully until he finally came off the defensive and turned back around to finish his meal. I finally noticed that his surroundings where completely demolished. I didn't think he was ganna be this worried about me or I would have told him not to. I watched him for about five more minutes before heading off to finish my purpose in Canada.

I reached _his _estate around one and snuck around to where I was pretty sure the infirmary was. I jumped up on the ledge just outside a window where I could smell him. I already had my presence and scent masked so they would never know what killed their _master_. I knew he would have guards stationed outside his room but inside was a little excessive don't you think. I huffed quietly in annoyance having to kill more people than necessary was always annoying. Never the less I was ganna kill them all and then head back to my Jasper. Now for a plan.

I waited till his stupid guards got tired and were half asleep in their chairs before I silently snuck in and slit their throats clamping my hand over each of their mouths so their quiet gurgles where just about unheard. I bolted the door shut and snugly fit a chair under the door handle just incase. I finally got a good look at the traitor before full out smiling behind my mask. He had been a traitor for so long he had forgotten how to properly use the healing ability. He was healing as slow as a human would and for that I was grateful. I crept over to him before leaning by his ear to wake him up.

"Traitor" I whispered deadly. He shot like a rocket out of his laying position and tried to yell for his guard. The pitiful coward couldn't even defend himself properly anymore I realized disgusted that he once called himself part of The Shadows. I muffled his yell with my hand and quietly laughed at him.

"You pitiful bastard. Can't even defend yourself anymore? Oh and don't bother yelling for your guards they're already dead" I spat at him. He blinked a couple times before he reached for the dagger that was supposed to be in his bedside table.

"Looking for this" I said holding up his dagger. He cursed before he turned to glare at me his eyes full of hatred and anger.

"You stupid bitch you think you can kill me. Ha" he laughed out. I raised my eyebrow at him even though he would never see it behind my mask.

"You'll never amount to anything anyway" he said trying to rile me up.

" If I'm not mistaken I'm not the one laying in the bed half dead already am I" I questioned lightly knowing that would really piss him off. He tried to lung at me form the bed but I just stepped back a couple feet and he fell flat on his face on the cold tile floors. I laughed at his stupidity as he lunged at me again before running head first into the window and shattering it while cutting his face. As I suspected he alarms went off wildly around the whole compound. He laughed out loud at the sound.

"Now you will die you worthless whore. On second thought I won't have them kill you I think I will keep you for a whore and take your virginity every night for the rest of eternity" He smirked at me as he heard his guard pounding on the door yelling at him to open up. I heard on say to go get Gigantore which couldn't be could. But I didn't let any of my nerves show.

"Hmm to bad I fixed the door huh? Oh well I guess I'll have to this fast" I said before taking my crossed swords off my back and cutting him into and jumping in one motion as I heard the door break and some people come out the window after me. I shifted into a black panther in mid air and hit the ground on four paws instead of two feet and took off running.

I was running and running for what seemed like hours with them all chasing me after they found that they're _master _was indeed dead. I felt around in my head till I felt the pull of another shifter. I smiled knowing exactly who it was. _Hey Quinn buddy I need you to gather the troops and have them at the Texas line. I'm coming at ya'll at high speed with vamps hot on my ass._ I thought to him as I saw I passed the Oklahoma line from Kansas.

_I hear ya Bella and I'll be here waitin with backup when you get here_ he replied to me. I smiled at the sound of my partner's voice. I was just about half way through Oklahoma when I felt the vamps getting closer than I wanted them and pushed myself harder to get to Texas knowing that without backup I was probably ganna die if it came to a fight. Which is the very first thing that would happen seeing as I killed they're master.

I saw my line of relief waiting for me to get to them. I ran faster and jumped over Quinn who had layed down just as I jumped seeing as he was almost two times my size. I shifted into an African lioness knowing that if this came to a fight I would have more weight and power as a lion than a panther. I walked over to Quinn and took my place to the right of him and stared at the vampires who had froze when they saw how many different sized shaped killers waiting for them. They soon stared to advance and I growled my approval to attack.

I was running alongside Quinn before separating off to hit the first wave of the vamps. I tore into my first vampire and ripped his head clean off before I felt myself being tackled by a enraged red head clawing a biting at me. I kicked her off of me, which caused large cuts to appear on her stomach.

"That was my mate you bitch! You're going to die!" she screeched at me before trying to plow me over again. I dodged and jumped onto her back biting into the back of her neck and ripping with all my strength that caused her head to pop of. I dropped her head out of my mouth to see her shocked face as it rolled away from me. The fight lasted until dawn before the shifter's killed all of the vampires. I was panting heavily and had some new scars now and a lot of other minor injuries. I shifted back into my black assassin's outfit while walking off to find Quinn. He had just shifted back into his clothes and looked up at and smiled at me.

"Jeez Bells can't you not piss somebody off for a couple days" he said smirking at me while walking up to hug me. We hugged lightly seeing as we were both injured and didn't feel like really touching anybody at the moment.

"Yeah but I at least took out the Traitor" I smiled triumphantly when I saw the look on his face.

"You took out the Traitor? I heard somebody was on that case but I didn't think it was you. Course that doesn't surprise me at all" He said laughing at my prideful stance. It was inside joke between the two of us. Whenever we made a 'big kill' as we shifters called it. We would put out feet shoulder width apart put our hands on our hips puff out our chest and make a funny face. Quinn was the one to do it last so now it was my turn to take the roll.

"And I see you haven't forgotten that look at all" he joked lightly. I feigned mock hurt.

"Now Quinn how could you say such a thing! I worked hard to improve this look" I yelled at him. He only laughed and nodded.

"Well miss prideful lets get you to the base so you can debrief HQ" he said while walking off. I just sighed knowing that this was ganna happen sooner or later. I preferred later. I would have to tell HQ about Jasper and the situation. I walked after him slowly before catching up to him.

- At HeadQuarters-

"And with that being said I'm requesting to take minimal mission's as possible" I finished my story with requesting off. My Leader's stared at me for a while just staring at me as if looking for something. When they finally sighed I figured they found what they were looking for.

"As you wish Bella but we would still love for you to stay with The Shadows" My closest Leader and Trainer said kindly.

"I'm not leaving The Shadow's sir' and Jasper knows that" I said in a monotone voice. They only nodded at me and waved me away. I walked over to Quinn waiting to see what my older brother for all intensive purposes would say. He looked at me for a minute or two before offering his congratulations and hugged me for a long time.

"I'm happy you finally found your forever Bella" He said quietly before walking over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at me. I just nodded before going off to get a few more things from my house before heading back to Jasper.

I sighed when I finally hit the Washington line. I was almost to the house when I heard someone screaming bloody murder. I quickly changed my course and headed off to the noise at a dead run hoping whoever made that noise could hold on till I got there.

I broke through the tree line to see a little girl crying holding what looked like her mother who was obviously dead. My eyes scanned the clearing when I saw the source that made the girl scream. There was a very big vampire man standing there smirking at the seen in front of him. He started walking toward the girl and I was standing in front of her in a second growling at him. I was in my halfway form so the hairs on my back where standing on end.

"Leave now Vampire and I won't kill you." I spat at him. He made a funny gurgle noise that kinda sounded like a laugh but I couldn't tell.

"Gigantore crush" he said before charging me. It took me a second to realize this is the vampire that broke down the door to the Traitor's room and I could see why they called him Gigantore. I was fighting with all I had but my tiny five foot four couldn't take on his nine feet. I had a lot of wounds now from his giant mace ball. I was at least holding his concentration for the moment and he was not advancing on the little girl.

I was getting tired and clumsy so I missed a dodge and got hit squarely in the chest and was thrown about fifteen feet back. I got up and shook my head trying to shake away the black spots in my vision before I saw him going for the little girl again. Her scream made me leap into action and tackle the giant vampire once again. I shifted into a spotted leopard and sunk my teeth into him and hanging on for dear life knowing that if I let go I would surly pass out.

I was sure that one more of his violent shakes would shake me off and that would be the end. I was about to fall when I saw a pack of huge wolves running at me full force. I recognized them as the Indian Tribe that shifts into giant wolves. After a big brown wolf took his face in his jaws I let go and was indeed thrown a good ways back. I let out a small yelp of pain as my body came into contact with the ground.

I knew that if I didn't get back up right this instant I was going to pass out so I stood up on shaky legs and braced myself so I wouldn't fall. A big black wolf walked up to me and let me lean on his side to help stabilize me until I could stand on my own. I pushed off of him and he turned to look at me. I shifted back to my halfway form and told him what had happened before nodding once at him and starting to walk off. I was stopped by something grabbing a hold of my leg and clinging to me for dear life.

It was the little I was defending the whole time I had just about forgotten about her. I really didn't have the energy to peel her off so I just picked her up and walked off with her. The entire wolf pack watched me go but never made a move to stop me.

My vision was blurry and the extra weight of the little girl slowed me down so much I was barley standing when I finally made it to the river that signaled I was home.

"Jasper I need you" I said as loud as I could which came out as barely above a whisper. I knew that if I tried to jump the river the little girl and I would both go into the river and I didn't have enough energy to even jump it.

Jasper was out the door and across the river before I could even muster up the strength to blink. The horrified look on his face was shocking so I guess I looked worse than I thought. I saw Rose pop up next to me so I handed her the child and finally collapsed into Jasper. He caught me easily and had me in the house and up the stairs to Carlisle before I passed out. I heard him say something that sounded like what happened but I couldn't answer before the world went black again within the span of two weeks.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4 hope ya'll liked it. i stayed up till 3 15 in the mornin to get this to ya'll and i have to work 2mmorow. so plz review. i won't know if ya'll like it ya'll don't review. i'll try and get chapter 5 up as soon as i can.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok ya'll here's chpt 5 but it's sort of a filler chpt. the good stuff's in the next chpt. and i would just like to say thank you so so much gothfire0903 because she is the ONLY ONE that reviewed my chapter 4. i checked my email the next day and that out of 16 EMAILS from FANFIC ALONE she was the ONLY ONE that reviewed. come on people i know it's a HUGE inconvience to review but i would appreciate it. and plz excuse any misspells ok

* * *

Jasper POV

I heard Bella whisper my name before I caught her scent and was be her side in an instant. A horrified look crossed my face as I took in her appearance. She looked like she was hit multiple times with a mace ball and had taken some direct hits from a vampire's hand, which just about broke her bones. I saw Rose pop up to Bella's left and Bella turned handed her the child she was carrying that I just now noticed and collapsed into me. I caught her and took her to Carlisle. Carlisle asked what happened but I was only focused on Bella. I saw finally pass out and Carlisle's medical training kicked in and was tending to all of Bella's wounds.

"Jasper did she say anything at all" Carlisle questioned.

"No but she was carrying a little girl and handed her to Rose before she passed out on me. The little girl had blood on her to put it wasn't Bella's except what was transferred from her to the child" I said. He just nodded and continued to work on Bella. I watched Bella intently but listened to what Rose was saying to the child to.

"It's ok sweetie your ok now. Could you tell me what happened and your name" Rose said trying to coax the little girl to talk. There was a long pause before someone sighed.

"My names Rin and a bad man killed my mama" the little girl now identified as Rin said.

"Ok Rin can you tell us what else happened" Rose asked again.

"The bad man bite my mama's neck and then she screamed really loud and then she fell to the ground and didn't move. I ran over to her and tried to get her to wake up and run but she wouldn't move at all. Then the bad man started walking toward us again and then the pretty lady was in front of me growling at the man. And she had pretty spotted fur on her back. She told him to leave now and she wouldn't kill him. I remember hoping she would." She paused to suck in a big breath.

"And then he moved really fast and tried to hit the pretty lady. I was really scared for the pretty lady. But she was really fast to but he had a really big ball with lots of spikes on it. He hit her a lot with it. The pretty lady got hit really hard with the spiky ball and she flew in the air far back away from me. The band man started walking toward me and my mama but then I saw the pretty lady change into a big kitty. I know she was a kitty cuz I watch aminal plant a lot." She paused again to ketch her breath.

"And then I screamed really loud and the pretty lady growled really loud and attacked the bad man. She was stuck to his back and bit him really hard. He hit her with the spiky ball again and again till a lot of really big wolves came and bit his head. The pretty lady stood against a big black wolf for a while then she was the pretty lady again and started to walk off and I jumped on her leg so she wouldn't leave me. And she just picked me up and we walked for a really long time before we got here" She finished in a rush.

So Bella protected Rin and her mother from a vampire with a mace ball and nearly got herself killed. My mate was so selfless and protective it was unbelievable. I looked back at Bella and Carlisle to see he had cleaned and bandaged most of her major wounds. I focused back on Rin and Rose.

"My mama isn't ganna get back up is she? Rin said somberly. I heard Rose sigh before answering with a quiet and sad no. I smelt the little girls tears and then heard her full on sobs and Rose consoling her. Bella moaned and my attention was immediately refocused on her.

"Bella my love are you ok?" I asked quickly. She nodded her head before laying still.

"Is the little girl ok?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes she's fine love Rose has her" she just nodded again before opening her eyes to look at me. I saw the question in her eyes before sighing and nodding.

"The little girls mother didn't make it. I'm sorry Bella. Emmett and Edward went to check it out and all they found was the mother's scent and the wolves. The mother scent was not living." I said quietly.

"Can I go to our room please Jasper? She asked. I had swept her up and had her on our bed before she even finished her question. She laughed lightly before snuggling down into the bed.

"I want to see the little girl Jasper" Bella said quietly. I just nodded and went down stairs to get her.

"Rin this is my brother Jasper the pretty lady's husband. He wants to take you to the pretty lady ok" Rose told her. She looked at me for a long time before opening her mouth and closing it again looking like she was deep in thought.

"What is it honey?" Rose asked her. She looked at Rose again then back at me.

"So you and the pretty lady are like my mama and daddy?" she asked timidly. I heard everybody in the house laugh lightly. I laughed and nodded at her. She smiled up at me before stretching her tiny arms out to me. I was shocked to think that she wanted me to hold her. When she fisted her little hands again I picked her up then walked at human pace up the stairs to Bella. I walked into our room and set her on the bed beside Bella gently as to not hurt Bella's wounds anymore.

"Thank you for saving me" Rin blurted out quickly. Bella just laughed lightly before nodding at her.

"So Rin how old are you?" Bella questioned. I wondered why nobody had asked that yet.

"I'm ganna turn four in a couple days" She said while holding up four fingers proudly. The shocked look on Bella's face probably mirrored my own. She was four and could hold a conversation like and adult and was exceptionally smart for her age.

"So that means we're ganna have a birthday to celebrate soon then huh?" Bella said while gently nudging Rin, which earned us a loud squeal of delight.

"So you aren't ganna get rid of me to?" she asked happily. Bella and I both froze and looked at her.

"Rin honey what do you mean get rid of you to?" Bella questioned.

"My first mommy and daddy said that they didn't want me anymore and were ganna get rid of me" she said lightly. The shocked and pissed off look that crossed Bella's face made me want to go hide in a hole and that was saying a lot since I was Major Jasper Whitlock.

"Your first mommy and daddy?" I asked her so she wouldn't see the look on Bella's face that would most likely scare her.

"Mmmhhh. I've had lots of mommy's and daddy's. I didn't know my real mommy and daddy. They always put me a place with lots of other kids until somebody wanted to be my new mommy and daddy" She said unaffected by her story she had obviously told many times by the bored look on her face.

"So what were you and your mother doing out in the forest?" Bella asked. I sighed quietly glad she could ask the questions and not me. I liked to listen and assess not question, which came from my military training.

"My mama liked to hike a lot so we were going to find my daddy who had already set up camp. My daddy's probably ganna be really worried about me though." She said sadly. Bella looked up and nodded at me before I silently slipped out of the room to find Edward and Emmett.

"Emmett, Edward let's go see if we can find the father" I whispered while walking out the back door and jumping the river. We followed Bella's scent back to the place the fight was at. I surveyed it carefully seeing the places the mace ball hit the ground when Bella had obviously dodged the hit. I smelt where Rin and her mother had layed and then the awful stench of the Quiluete wolves. I saw a big pile of ash on the ground where they had taken the vampire down and Bella's blood. The sight of it made me see red and the Major was threatening to come out. Seeing Bella's injuries was one thing but seeing where she shed her blood and the fight was practically mapped out was a different story.

"He hurt Bella" I roared to my brother's.

"Jazz man calm down she's perfectly fine remember with Rin at the house" Emmett said quickly. At the little girls name I snapped out of my enraged state. I remembered this trip was to find Rin's father and not demolish tree's.

"Right sorry man. Ok let's see if we can find her father" I said while sniffing the air to see if I could ketch a scent. I heard a faint heart beat to our North East so I took off to explain things to her father. More like make up some horrible story so he wouldn't know a vampire killed his wife. Once we reached the campsite I smelt a lot of alcohol and cigarette smoke. We walked in cautiously heading toward the tent where the heartbeat was coming from.

"Excuse me sir" I said opening the tent flap. He scrambled up and out of the tent with a shotgun in hand and pointed straight at us.

"What the sam hell ya'll doin here" he slurred out stumbling and almost going face first into the ground.

"We're with the Seattle Sheriff's Office and we found a women that had been mauled by a bear and killed and a child hiding in the bushes. We are looking for people to worn them that a man eating bear is out here and to escort you back to town." I lied smoothly.

" What did the women and child look like" he slurred again.

"The child is around four and has black hair about mid back and she is wearing dark blue jeans a pink shirt and hiking boots. The women was mauled almost beyond recognition but she was probably mid thirties and had blonde hair. That's all we could recognize." Emmett lied again. The only way we knew she had blonde hair was because Rin had told Rosalie and him when I probably talking to Bella.

"That no for good whore. I knew she was ganna go and do something stupid like that. Now who's ganna cook my dinner" He roared loudly scaring off any animals within a two mile radius.

"Sir do you know these people" Edward said tightly at the mention of a woman being referred to as a whore. Thankfully the man was so drunk he apparently missed Edwards's tight tone. He was so drunk he didn't even noticed that we didn't have uniforms on or the big fact that we weren't carrying gun's to protect our self's from the 'man eating bear'.

"That was my wife and kid. But the kid's adopted so I don't care what you do with the little brat" I just about exploded on his ass for saying suck things about the adorable little girl. He stumbled back into his tent before zipping it back up and then falling back asleep.

We were all frozen to the spot at his words trying to control the anger that was trying to surface. Killing a human especially drunk was not good. The wolves would smell us and know instantly that it was us and the treaty would be broken and it would be war. Edward was the first to recover then Emmett then me.

"Come on Jazz we need to get back to the house" Emmett said while turning to walk off. We made it back to the house in record time since we were all still mad at what the man had said. I went straight to Bella and Rin and found that they were both still awake talking. Bella looked up at me and smiled before turning back to what Rin was saying. I walked over and kissed Bella before turning and kissing Rin on the forehead and having the satisfaction of hearing her giggle in delight.

"What ya'll talking about" I drawled out. Rin giggled again and Bella and I both smiled down at her.

"Rin was just telling me about her life with her parents" Bella gave me a look that said she knew about Rin's drunken father.

"My daddy was not a very nice daddy. So can I stay with Rose and Em?" she asked. I heard Rose and Emmett burst into the room and gawk at Rin. Bella and I both looked at each other and smiled. Rose would finally get to be a mother.

"Sure you can darlin but why do you want to stay with them?" I questioned lightly.

"Cuz Rose said she'd be my new mommy if my daddy didn't want me and I know he doesn't want me so I want Rose to be my mommy." She stated matter of factly. The look on Rose's face was absolutely priceless. She regained her composure before walking over to pick up Rin from Bella and looking her dead in the eye.

"Are you sure that you want Emmett and I to be your new mommy and daddy" She asked her. Rin just smiled and nodded before laying her head on Rose's chest and yawning widely. The pure happiness radiating from Rose was almost smothering. Rose looked at Emmett before taking each other's hands and walking out of our room.

"I'm so happy for them Jasper. If anybody deserved that little girl it's Rosalie and Emmett" Bella said happily before yawning her own big yawn.

"Your tired love sleep" I said while changing and slipping into bed with her. She snuggled up against me and sighed.

" I'll tell you everything tomorrow ok Jasper" She said half asleep already. I looked at her and smiled because she was already asleep. My face grew serious because tomorrow we would have a lot to discuss but for tonight I was going to revel in my mate's warmth.

* * *

Well there's chpt 5 hope ya'll liked it! PLZ FRIKIN REVIEW! i'll get chpt 6 up soon


End file.
